Stess is bad for your health
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Nico stood at the threshold of the Hades cabin. He gave the number 13 a slight half smile before reaching for the doorknob. He gasped and the smile was lost as his hand passed right through. -T because I don't know　（Cover Art by me)


Nico stood at the threshold of the Hades cabin. He gave the number 13 a slight half smile before reaching for the doorknob. He gasped and the smile was lost as his hand passed right through. He tried again and again, but with each attempt he became weaker. His head began to spin and tears poured down and through his face He could see through himself, and campers were beginning to notice. Nico continued to grasp for the doorknob as campers gathered around, unsure of what to do. An unclaimed with brunette hair camper was smart enough to run to the infirmary and retrieve a was working his final shift of the day. He would be out of the infirmary at high noon, when he would take a much needed nap. He sat at the front desk, waiting to see if anyone would come in or if a call light would blink. He sighed, boredom invading his mind. His thoughts began to drift towards Nico as he spotted a dark shadow along the sterile white wall. Will prayed Nico was doing better. The two had become friends during Nico's stay in the infirmary, but there were still times it seemed Nico needed to be looked after. However, these instances were so few and far between, no one seemed to agree. Will sighed and leaned back in his swivel chair, when the door burst jumped right up to see Samantha, a girl his age unclaimed from the Hermes cabin, standing in the doorway. She appeared to have no injuries, but was panting, sweating, with the appearance of having run five miles sprinting. "What's going on, Samantha?" He asked with concern dripping from his voice. Samantha looked at him, worry coating her features.

"Cabin 13. Nico. Hurry." She said, before collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. Nico pressed a buzzer for a nurse before dashing out the door. He had to make it to Nico, and he was confident his sister, Cherie, could handle an unconscious, uninjured, girl. By the time Will arrived, the scene had dissolved into utter chaos. Nico was now slumped onto the steps of the cabin, for when he leaned into the door, he passed right through. Some of the campers that were more aligned against Hades, jeered at him and shouted vulgarities. Some even telling Nico he should, "just fade away already!" Others, Like Jason, defended Nico and were trying to get people to go away. This was not taken well, and most of the camp was brawling. Nico stared at the chaos as the world spun before his eyes. He began to think, 'Maybe I'm not worth it' which caused his body to fade faster into the shadows that engulfed cabin 13. Then, Will appeared before him. Nico looked at the son of Apollo, who had light radiating from his body, creating a little sun in the dark abyss that surrounded Nico. Nico couldn't distinguish specific features, but he had a feeling it was Will. He smiled partly at the son of Apollo, his healer, before the rest of his body faded into the darkness.

Will didn't know how to react, tears formed at his eyes, and he was angry at the world he lived in. He knew from experience that when Nico got stressed the fading became worse. Most of the camp having a brawl over him? That was a major stresser. Will raked his hand madly through his hair, giving himself a windswept by a tornado look. He was angry at everyone and everything for taking Nico away. He screamed, loud and primal, letting all of his emotions vibrate through the airwaves. The crowd heard the scream, some covering their ears due to proximity. Samantha woke up then, and knew that Nico was gone. Tears formed in her eyes for the boy that had saved them so many times. Will staggered so the camp could see him through the darkness. His personal light mixing with the shadows to give him a powerful appearance. His face was coated in tears and red with anger. He glared at those he had seen jeering moments prior and began an impromptu speech."Nico di Angelo, son and ambassador of Hades. He saved us all by convincing Hades to fight in the battle of Manhattan. Who was the first Greek to know about camp Jupiter since the civil war, but was smart enough to not tell anyone. Nico di angelo, who lost his mother and was placed in the Lotus hotel and casino for 70 years. Nico di angelo, who knows everything there is to know about Greek Mythology from a card game. Nico di angleo, who lost his sister to not only the hunters, but to her first quest. Nico di angelo who was vital to Annabeth's quest in the labyrinth. Nico di angelo, Ghost King. Nico di angelo survivor of Tatarus. Nico di angelo, who giants captured, rather than killed. Nico di angelo, who shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos here, fading himself along the way, with Coach Hedge and Praetor Reyna. Nico di angelo, SAVIOR of demigods. Nico di angelo who fought SIX ROMANS, WITHOUT ARMOR AND WON WITHOUT A SCRATCH! Nico di angelo, who just faded away. Nico di angleo, who you all KILLED! You all killed him! Rather than finding someone to help, you jeered and berated him! I am ashamed to call myself a demigod if this is how demigods treat someone who has saved them countless times. I will be making Nico's shroud. Jason, Inform the 7, Reyna and coach hedge." With that, Will parted the crowd and entered the Apollo cabin to create the Ghost King's shroud.

Nico slowly opened his eyes, and shuddered, seeing only darkness before him until his eyes adjusted. He was lying in a queen sized bed with black sheets. The walls were a light blue tinted grey and they had posters of some of Nico's favorite people, Jason, Will, Hazel, and Percy, along with posters of his favorite places, Cabin 13, Camp Jupiter, A nice little cafe in lower Manhattan, his favorite games, mythomagic, pokemon, yu-gi-oh, and a large photograph of himself as a little boy with his mother and Bianca. There was a mahogany desk in a corner, a dresser in the opposite corner, and a bookshelf next to the bed. Nico began to wonder where he was, and how this person knew him so well before his mind retrieved the memory of his death. When he faded, he passed right through the ground into the Underworld. One perk of being the ghost king, he supposed. Nico sighed and felt for a book to see if he could touch things other than the bed. Luck being in his favor, he could. The flexible feeling of paper soothed Nico and he relaxed as he pulled the book towards himself. He glanced at the cover. Harry Potter. He remembered Bianca raving about it at Westover. He double checked that it was the first in the series, then began reading.

Hades felt his son's death, and was immediately concerned. However, he had to continue his work scheduled. He made certain to rearrange things so he would have a break, and then continued to work.

A few hours after Nico started the book, Hades entered the room. The door appeared similar to the walls, covered in a picture, making Nico unaware of it earlier. Nico glanced up and rose to his feet as he saw his father. He bowed down, before being risen by Hades. Hades placed a hand on his shoulder, and Nico was comforted more than he knew he needed. The two talked for hours, with Persephone entering and joining in. She was much nicer to Nico once he was dead, even revealing she was only sad she wasn't HER son, and that she was proud of his accomplishments. This earned her one of Nico's very rare hugs. Hades smiled at the two, Hoping they could, eventually, become a little messed up Underworld family.

I wrote this a while ago. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
